111915-Stims And Trust
15:34:01 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. 15:35:40 CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 15:35:40 CSO: Libby pads softly out of Nyarla's room. She's shaking violently, and her face is streaked with tears. 15:41:34 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG came out of Libby's office, having hoped to check on her... He sees her now in the hallway -- 15:42:03 CGG: Miss. Libby. There. You. Are.... I. Was. Worried.... What. Happened. In. Your. Office? 15:42:25 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO places a finger over her lips, and heads into the office. -- 15:43:36 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG watches her pass by him to get in... He closes the door after reentering the office after her... -- 15:44:09 CGG: What. Has. Happened? Why. Do. You. Look. Like. You. Have. Been. Crying. My. Love? 15:45:07 CSO: Libby gets close to Serios, but doesn't touch him. She whispers in a hushed tone. "Last Night, Nyarla and I spoke. He informed me he still has affections for me, and that the fight you two had was over me... and that he won." Tears start slipping out of her bandages and down her cheek. "Then he ordered me not to fight it, and took me back to his room." 15:45:55 CGG: W...Wait. What? WHAT? 15:46:41 CGG: ...My. Love.... What. Did. He. Do. To. You? 15:47:04 CSO: "He didn't do anything. Just told me that I belonged to him now. Then he went to sleep." 15:47:34 CGG: ....I. See.... 15:47:52 CGG: Yes. I. See. It. Very. Well.... 15:48:24 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG there is a moment of relief on Serios's face, though he turns away to hide it... -- 15:49:54 CGG: Then. It. Seems. There. Is. No. Other. Choice. On. The. Matter.... He. Had. Read. On. The. Nature. Of. Such. Fights. Of. Male. Twinks.... It. Seems. He. Believes. He. Understands. How. Such. Things. Go.... But. I. Will. Not. Let. You. Belong. To. Him.... 15:52:53 CGG: I. Will. Fight. Him. Again. To. Restore. You. To. The. One. You. Love.... If. You. Do. Still. Love. Me. My. Love.... 15:54:13 CSO: "Of course I do. I love you. I have loved you for a very long time and that isn't going to change because you are going to beat Nyarla into pieces." 15:55:42 CGG: I. Will. Leave. Him. As. He. Left. Me. That. Day.... But. I. Ensure. You. He. Will. Never. Have. The. Drive. To. Ever. Fight. Against. Me. For. You. Again. 15:55:57 CGG: Of. This. I. Swear. On. Everything. That. I. Am.... 15:59:22 CSO: Libby nods. "He ordered me not to fight, so I cannot help you directly." 16:00:50 CGG: As. Much. As. I. Love. You. I. Would. Not. Dare. To. Ask. For. Such.... This. Is. A. Personal. Matter.... I. Must. Be. Able. To. Prove. Myself. To. You.... 16:01:07 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to smile at her -- 16:01:17 CGG: But. I. Am. Happy. For. The. Sentiment. 16:03:44 CSO: She tilts her head, as if listening for a moment, then nods, throwing herself at Serios and pressing her lips against his. 16:04:26 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG embraces the kiss, holding her tight for a moment... -- 16:07:13 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG breaks away after a moment... -- 16:07:18 CSO: She pulls away. "I seem to have left some things out on my desk. I must return to Nyarla, and wait for him to wake up. It seems he is currently awake on LoPaP." She emphasizes the last sentence, then slips out of Serios' arms. 16:08:19 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over to the desk as she slipped away -- 16:10:00 CGG: I. Will. Certainly. Meet. Him. There.... 16:10:06 CSO: On the desk Libby has left two books, a vial full of bright red liquid, and an injector gun. 16:11:47 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to look close at it and ponders for a moment... -- 16:16:01 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG whispers lightly into the empty room, "You. Need. To. Have. More. Faith. In. Me. My. Love...." -- 16:17:34 CSO: Do you want to attempt to read the books without the stim, then? 16:17:51 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG reads the books... -- 16:19:04 CSO: One appears to be the history of a specific sword: Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi 16:19:33 CSO: The second appears to be on stims developed by twink partners. Their purpose, construction, and administration. 16:19:57 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG reads the second book out of curiosity... -- 16:21:36 CSO: Twinks apparently drug themselves from childhood with injectable drugs that improve their abilities. Partners are expected to share those injectables so that each individually has some of the abilities of both of them. These include sharing knowledge, talents, skills, and body modifications. 16:24:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG checks for any cultural references on the use of stims... -- 16:28:04 CSO: Stims are considered an important symbol of love and affection, especially when given from a female to a male, because it implies trust. 16:28:27 CGG: .... 16:28:28 CSO: With a stim, a male twink will not need the female as much, because some of the power he would have relied on her for is granted to him via the stim. 16:29:19 CGG: Yet. Again. I. Misunderstand.... You. Trust. Me. More. Than. I. Deserve.... 16:29:48 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes the vial and medigun in hand, and reads on administrating it -- 16:31:36 CSO: Part shows pressing the gun against your skin and pulling the trigger, but it warns the stims can be addictive, so you will need to seek your partner for them if you need them. 16:32:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes heed of the warning, but proceeds to follow the instructions -- 16:35:41 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG proceeds out of the office now, heading back to his room so that he may now sleep... or is it wake up? -- Category:Serios Category:Libby